Second Chances
by PrincessTin
Summary: DG's Other Side friend Tasha Jackson is found in the Outer Zone. She decides to stick around to help DG. Get's under a certain tin man's skin in the process. Has Cain met his match? CAINxOC. DGxJEB
1. Chapter 1

Title:: Second Chances

Chapter Title:: Not Your Average Damsel In Distress

Characters/Pairings:: Cain,OC , DG,Jeb

Rating:: T ,M later

Summary:: ' I'm just a waitress who woke up with turkey men poking at her'. I have Eliza Dushku as Tasha ,DG's Other Side friend.

Disclaimer:: I will own a copy of tin man in march,just not the rights :(, Wizard of Oz , Return of Oz,Wicked.I just use them to fufill my selfish needs Warning: smutty fluff,post series

Not Your Average Damsel In Distress

Wyatt and Jeb Cain rode down the Old Road on their white horses. DG wasn't far behind on her brown horse. The men saw Longcoats ahead harassing a young woman. " DG hide. Jeb protect the Princess. I can handle them."

DG did a double take . " Tasha?" She ignored Cain's orders and went to help the young woman. The Cain men followed. Jeb could hear his father cursing.

" Leave her alone !" DG yelled. Cain shot two Longcoats that had guns. The last one grabbed the young woman.

Cain got off his horse and pointed his gun at the Longcoat. " I can handle him. " the young woman said.

Cain chuckled. " No offense but I beg to differ."

The woman smiled. What little control she had over her left arm she used and grabbed his ...well between the legs. The Longcoat whimpered as her grip tightened. " If you don't let me go I will rip 'em right off ya." He knew she meant it. He let go of her. Jeb shot his knee and then tied him up. " Like I said I could handle him."

DG ran and hugged the woman ." Tasha how did you get here ? I'm so glad your here. You won't believe what's happened."

" Deege? I can't believe it! I had seen you when I was kidnapped. " Tasha hugged her friend back.

" You two know each other ?" Cain asked. " Miss , you are?"

" I'm just a waitress who woke up with turkey men poking at her. I was in my truck coming to see DG and a tornado appeared ,like out of nowhere. Next thing I know I'm here. It's like the Twilight Zone." Tasha said.

"It's worse. Your in the Outer Zone. Get's even weirder. I'm a princess here." DG told her friend.

"Get out! Seriously!" Tasha's jaw dropped. " Your so trouble and accident prone. They're aware of that right?"

" Yes." both Cain men said. DG rolled her eyes.

"Tasha , these are my friends and guards, Wyatt and Jeb Cain. Father and son." DG said.

Tasha shook hands with Jeb. "Nice to meet you." Tasha turned to Cain. " Thank you for helping me anyway." She turned to DG and mouthed 'hot'.

DG went over and whispered into her ear. " I'll tell you about him later. He's a widower. " DG looked at Cain. " Can Tasha ride with you ?"

" Ummm.." Cain fumbled.

" Thanks Mr.Cain." DG helped her up before Cain could respond. Cain huffed. 'What has DG gotten me into now?'


	2. Chapter 2

Title:: Second Chances

Chapter Title:: Talking of the Past and Present

Characters/Pairings:: Cain,OC , DG/Jeb

Rating:: T ,M later

Summary:: " They teach stuff like that on the Other Side"  
Disclaimer:: I will own a copy of tin man in march,just not the rights :(, Wizard of Oz , Return of Oz,Wicked.I just use them to fufill my selfish needs

Warning: post series

Tasha held on to Cain. When her hand accidently wandered to his lower stomach he said. " Careful now I don't exactly trust your hands after what you did to that Longcoat. Ohhh."

Tasha laughed. " Self defense 101. Never been more happy about taking that class till now."

Cain's eyes widened. " They teach stuff like that on the Other Side?"

"Mhmm." said DG and Tasha at the same time both of them grinning. Jeb gulped. Cain chuckled nervously.

" So how long have you known our wayward princess?" Cain asked.

Tasha smiled" Jeez ,Deege it's been ten years now. Both of us farm girls wanting more out of life. Planned to leave too. This isn't what I had in mind but it far from boring. I was trying to come by to see if you were okay. I heard that damn Gulch gave you another ticket. Cops , give them an inch..."

DG interupted. " Mr. Cain here is a Tin Man , a cop."

Tasha's face became serious. " Seriously and your actually getting along ?"

" For the most part. Both Cain men are good men." DG smiled at Cain and winked at Jeb.

" Somewhere there are monkeys flying cause I never thought I would see the day were you and me hanged willingly with law inforcement." Tasha said.

DG laughed. "Some monkeys actually fly here."

Tasha roll her eyes and chuckled. "Of course ,why wouldn't they."

Cain looked at Tasha. "I take it you two got yourselves into trouble. Why am I not shocked."

" Deege and I are rebels. Born to be different. Obviously for DG way different. I still can't believe your a princess."

"I can barely believe it and that's not all. I have an older sister." DG told her.

" No way! You always wished you had an older sibiling. I tried to fill the role but dang girl! You hit the jackpot."

" Popsicle and Momster aren't my real parents either. Queen Galinda and Queen's Consort Ahamo are."

" So Queens are higher ranking than Kings here?"

"Yep."

"Awesome. At least someplace is smart to know women rule ,men drool."

Cain shook his head. " Are all Other Side females like this or is it just you two?"

" We're a small selective group. Most guys can't handle cool chicks like Deege and I."

" Chicks? You compare yourself to chickens? " Cain asked confused. The others laughed.

" Dad it's a form of expression." Jeb said." DG has taught me some. "

"Really?" Cain said , giving his son and the princess curious glances.

" Deege , is the young one your boyfriend ? Your so cute together. The chem's obvious babe." asked Tasha.

DG got pale and mouthed. 'Shut up.'

Cain noticed this. " No don't tell her to shut up. I'm very curious how you answer this. Are you two dating behind my back?"

Tasha covered her mouth."Oops ,possessive papa bear alert. Sorry Deege ."

" I'm in love with your son." DG said quietly.

" Speak up ,Princess." Cain ordered.

" We're in love!" DG yelled.

" Awww,DG congrats ,babe. Treat her right cause you've seen what I can do. " Tasha warned.

"When were you guys gonna say something?" Cain couldn't believe it. When did they ,how did they.

" He's been courting me through letters. He's a gentleman ,just like his father." DG said.

" Aww." Tasha saw Cain rolling his eyes. " Come on Copper, who could you trust more to treat DG the way a woman should be treated. Who can respect her more than someone you raised."

" I didn't raise him. Things happened. " Cain told Tasha.

Tasha saw the hurt and regret. " Sorry. From what I can see your son's mother did a beyond excellent job. Again I say who could you trust more with her?"

Cain chuckled. " Nobody. I hate to say it, your right."

Tasha looked at a stunned Jeb and DG. "He doesn't say that much ,does he ?" They nodded no.

Jeb looked at DG and mouthed. " I like her." DG smiled. Jeb and hopefully Cain's approval of Tasha meant the most to her.

As they rode up to Central City ,Tasha looked in awe. " We are definately far from the farm. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

They made their way to the Royal Residence in Central City. Tasha was introduced to the rest of DG's family and Glitch . Tasha was told about the events in the O.Z. She took it suprisingly well though DG figured it had been eight months since the Battle of the Eclipse. Maybe she had gotten used to the weirdness of the O.Z. or just numb to it. When the conversation turned to Tasha's history,Tasha got nervous she wanted to make a good impression for DG.

" My full name is Natasha Evelyn Jackson. I've known DG- the princess for ten years , I mean annuals. I moved to Kansas with my mother after the divorce. I visit California to see my Dad. I was a waitress at the Hilltop Cafe with DG. She's my best friend." Tasha smiled at her friend.

" We can send you back to Kansas. " Ahamo offered.

" I know I should but I would actually like to stay. I was planning to leave anyway. DG's my home. Wherever she is ,is where I wanna be. She's my rock. " DG hugged Tasha after she said that. " Plus give up DG hugs ,never. They can be the best medicine in the world. I'm not a moocher though. I'm gonna get a job ,pay my own way."

Cain was impressed by the young woman. A slight smile etched across his face. Both DG and Jeb noticed this and a little scheme formed in their heads. " Well it's almost time for Cain's lesson on self defense. Can Tasha come with me ? " DG asked but before anyone could answer she had grabbed Tasha by the hand and dragged her out of the room.

Jeb and Wyatt bowed and exited the room." Okay Tash and I will be right there, we...need to powder our noses." DG said and hustled Tasha in the bathroom. Jeb looked at his dad.  
" Why do women always do that in pairs?"

Cain shrugged. " Woman - one of life's greatest unsolved mysteries. We'll wait for them in the training room. " Cain sighed. " This is gonna be a long day."

" Tasha seems nice. It's important to DG that we like her. " Jeb said.

Cain smiled. " She's a spitfire I'll give her that. You can tell her I approve. Anyone determined to not have handouts, even though she's a 'slipper' so she could ask for special treatment and get, is okay in my book."

" So we like her." Jeb kept probbing. Cain's eyebrow raised. " Son, what are you up too ?"

"Just wanna see you smile more." Jeb said innocently.

" Her? Me? I had one great love. One is enough for me."

" Dad, Mom was engaged when she died. She moved on . She said she would have wished you the same if you were in her place. Now you are. You have so much love to give,so much heart. Think about it at least. If not Tasha ,somebody. A date every now and then wouldn't kill you."

In the bathroom DG had given Tasha the 411 on Wyatt Cain. " Poor guy. Eight years of watching his family- He's got my respect. Anyone who can still talk let alone live. Damn."

"Yeah ,I just thought you should know. I know you enough that you'd feel bad for unintentionally making him hurt. We better go." DG said and they left.

In the training room Cain showed DG some moves. DG was afraid to hit him hard. " Deege, let me try." Tasha said and walked over to Cain. " Who can you not stand ? Gulch? Remember when Gulch put his hand on my ass at Maria Crampton's party. You wanted to punch him out right?" DG nodded. " Well visualize Gulch. Sensais always keep a trick up their sleeve when their teaching their students. Cain is your sensai. He knows the blocking move he has to make to ensure this doesn't happen. " Tasha pulled Cain's arm back and with one foot pulled his knee back and Cain fell.

" Even if you did bruise him it will just match the bruise he has now." smirked Tasha. Tasha bent down and whispered in Cain's ear. "Now get up quickly so she doesn't think your hurt. If you don't take it like the man I think you are she will never get over her fear of hurting you." Tasha winked and walked back to Jeb.

Cain quickly got up. " She's right.See I'm fine." ' Only a bruised knee and ego from getting my ass handed to me by a girl.' he thought. He looked at DG . " Listen to Spitfire."

Tasha smiled."Spitfire ,I like it."

Cain shook his head.'She would wouldn't she.' A small grin formed.

"Come on Kitten."shouted Jeb. Tasha shook her head. " Bad choice of words their young one." Before Jeb knew it the move Tasha had made on his father was now being used on him.  
" Don't call me Kitten!" DG fumed and stormed out. Jeb followed her, limping.

Cain looked confused. "Gulch once called her Kitten.Long story." Tasha tried to explain. She saw him try not to limp. " Let me get you to chair. Crap ,did I break DG's tin man? Well now you know what to say to get her pissed off. Use it wisely. " Tasha laughed and Cain found himself laughing with her. 


	4. Chapter 4

" A ball in my honor ? I'm not special or anything, plus Deege me in heels disaster." Tasha was trying to talk her way out of the ball they were having in her honor. Being a 'slipper' made Tasha special ,honorable even.

"You'll do Fine Tash. I'll be there with you the whole time. It's not often that a Slipper comes to the OZ so you're kind of a big deal. Besides Cain will be your escourt. he won't let you fall.  
and he looks great in his dress uniform." DG winked at her friend.

Cain looked over at DG and blushed. 'I did not just hear that.' Cain looks at Jeb and sees him covering his mouth ,trying not to laugh. Jeb sees his dad tries to calm down but continues to giggle.

"Ok, Deege. But I don't have to like it." Tasha relented. as the dress maker entered the room. the girls were measured and fitted for complimenting dresses. Tasha fought about wearing a corset... "No, I draw the line there Deege. nothin' doin. No Way." "Miss Tasha the dress will not fit right without one." the dress maker told her.

I'm not going to win am I DG?" Tasha asked. "Unfortunately, no. Believe me I've tried."

Hours later...Ballroom...

At the top of the stairs were DG , in a violet laced ballgown with her hair pinned up. Tasha was in a black corset dress. Her hair was down in romantic curls. Jeb looked up first. " Wow"  
Cain looked to see what had his son entranced. DG ,shocker. Then Cain's eyes fixated on Tasha. Their eyes locked. Her plump lips covered in peach lipgloss curled. Cain gulped. He felt like a shockwave had gone through his body." Whoa." escaped his lips. The girls worked their way down the stairs. Jeb reached out his hand to DG and they worked their way to the dance floor.

Cain held out his hand and helped Tasha down the last few steps. She clung to Cain's arm and whispered. " You help me get through tonight and I will love cops for life." Cain chuckled.  
He started to lead her to the dance floor. " No ,no. I don't dance. I trip. I fall not dance."

" I'll lead ,you follow. Your not scared are you?" Cain smiled.

" I don't wanna embaress DG." she said in a serious tone.

He pulled her close. " It's a slow dance. I won't let you fall ,Spitfire."

She smiled at her new nickname. " And if I fall ?"

"I'll catch you."

" Okay ,Captain Tightpants."

Cain nearly choked. " What?"

" The gals in the kingdom gave you that nickname. I love it. I'll just call you Cap'n ,though." Tasha giggled as Cain rolled his eyes." So how does this slow dance work? We just try to avoid stepping on each others toes while holding each other?"

" Pretty much. Sometimes a woman puts her head on the guy's chest but -" She rested her head on his chest and felt his heartbeat quicken. Hers did as well. For a brief moment they almost felt like the only two people in the room. Cain found himself taking in her scent. She had a citrus smell but her hair so soft and luscious smelled of roses.

" I just saw DG and Jeb ditch us ,the whole ball actually." She said. This pulled Cain out of his trance." We better follow them.Okay I'm really using it as an excuse to ditch the party.  
Though ," Tasha looked in his eyes. " dancing with you was ...amazing." They stared at each other. " We better find your son and DG." They hurried out in the direction that Tasha had seen them.

Little did they know they had been tricked. DG and Jeb watched from afar. Jeb kissed her forehead. " Your right that did kill two birds with one stone. They get alone time and so do we."

" Well there was a selfish reason for wanting some major alone time with you. Jeb, I wanna us to make love ...tonight." DG said ,unsure of his response.

Jeb looked shocked. " I ...I are you sure? You wanna lose your virginity to me?" She nodded. He kissed her. " Deege, I can't think of anyone who I loved more or wanted to lose my virginity. Let's get out of here." 


	5. Chapter 5

Tasha and Cain walked along the gazebo .Tasha saw DG's light in her room turn on. ' Those little stinkers.' " Well their safe wherever they are. So Mr. Cain when did you become a Tin Man, that is what cops are called here I recall."

⌠Well I started at the Academy when I was 17. Graduated when I was 21. And stayed till┘ well that▓s another story for another time.■ He said quietly.  
▒I can▓t believe I was about to tell her everything. I don▓t even know her.▓

" Yes , I forgot you were a brooder.Brooders are close mouthed. That's okay. I accept people for who they are now not what they were. I just ask the same.

" Really? Do you have a dark ,terrible secret ?" He joked.

Her face got serious then playful. " I'll tell mine ,if you tell me yours. " She laughed. She looked back to DG's window. She saw DG and Jeb's shadows. They were definately touchy feely. " I'm wanna walk . " She grabbed his hand. " Come with me."

DG was nervous and excited. She couldn't stop smiling. Neither could Jeb. " You should smile more Cowboy. It looks good on you."

" If I'm smiling it's because of you. You really are the light. My light. " Jeb said as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

" Cupcake?" DG shows two chocolate cupcakes she had brought. " I stole them before we left.

" Stole ? " He brings out his handcuffs. " Looks like I'm gonna have to handcuff ya for stealing."

" Gods I hope so! " She squeeled and jumped on her bed. He grabbed the cupcakes.

She raised her arms above her head giving permission to cuff her. He did. He took one of the cupcakes and put the frosting on her nose. She giggled . He licked it up. He ripped part of her dress and eased it of her. No bra. He smiled. He then worked her underwear off. " Gods your gorgeous." he said.

" And all yours."

" Missing something though . " He smashed the cupcakes against both her nipples and then started licking and eating the frosting and crumbs off of her. She moaned. He took of his pants.

" You go commando! You wonderful man!"

He spread her legs and looked up. " Can I taste you ? " He asked. She knew what he meant and nodded yes. He licked her and took as much of her as he could. She moaned loudly.

" I think I might cheat on you with your tongue! It's offically my favorite body part of yours! " She gasped.

" You taste good." He licked his lips.

"Better than chocolate ?''

" Yeah ,your my kind of flavor." He moved up to her lips and kissed her. She smiled. " DG , I truly love you. "

" I love you so much ,Jeb. I didn't think they actually made gentlemen anymore."

He smiled and kissed her again. " Are you ready ?"

" Yes. I know it will hurt but I'm with you. I know you'd never hurt me. At least not in a bad way."

He slowly entered her and she cried. He whispered sorry and it'll be okay. She closed her eyes and he kissed them. " I'm here Deege. Your not going through this alone." She opened her eyes and kissed him.

" More. I need more of you in me."

"Really ?"

" More!"

" Okay ,okay." He went deeper into to her and thrusted harder.

" Do you want be to uncuff you ." He panted.

"No!"

He intertwined his fingers with her . " Then we'll be cuffed together. My hands won't move from yours."

" Never?"

" Never." He kept his word as they panted and sweated while thrusting in rhythm. " We're one ,see. From this day forward."

She screamed and he felt her muscles tighten. They tightened so much he screamed and released in her as she came. They didn't hear the door open.

They heard Tasha's voice coming from the hall. They looked and saw Wyatt Cain. Furious , crimson red Wyatt Cain. Jeb realized he was still in DG and naked and she was still handcuffed. He rested his head on her shoulder. " I love you no matter what happens." Jeb told her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own a copy of tin man ,just not the rights :(, Wizard of Oz , Return of Oz,Wicked.I just use them to fufill my selfish needs Warning: post series

" Boy ,get your ass up and put on some clothes! " Cain hissed at Jeb . Jeb covered DG up with her sheets. Cain grabbed Jeb's pants and threw it at him. Jeb put them on. " What were you thinking ,Jeb! Your not even married. She's royalty. This is not the behavior of a gentleman. Adora had to have taught you better than that."

" Mother taught me to follow my heart. Your so high and mighty ,Father. Not even mother could live up to your expectations. She had lovers ,plural. "

Cain slapped him. " Don't dare speak of your mother that way!"

Tasha pulled a hot tempered Cain away. " Let's go for a walk ,Cap'n. Come on. Come on! Fighting won't fix this ,only divide. Let's go."

DG pulled the sheets around her and walked over to Jeb. " Cain go ! Listen to her. That's an order!" DG turned her attention to Jeb. " Baby you ok ? " They kissed.

Cain stormed out and headed for the weight room, Tasha followed. When Tasha arrived Cain was taking out his anger on a punching bag. He looked at her. " You knew ,didn't you. "

" Yeah, hence the walking. " She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. " Not everyone can wait until marriage. It doesn't mean we failed ,it just makes us human."

" I take it your..." Cain felt his cheeks flush. Gods the idea of anyone touching Tasha made him...wanna punch something. He breathed in slowly. Why am I flushed? he thought. I can't be ...she's attractive and nice...yes that's why I ...shit I like her!

" I didn't really have say in losing my virginity." Tasha looked away ,avoiding eye contact.

This admission snapped Cain out of his revelation. He walked over to her and lifted your chin. A tear fell down her cheek. " Tasha ,were you..." Cain's blood boiled. Nobody hurts the ones he cared about.

" Raped ? Yeah. That's how I got my self defense classes. Victims Rights Assocation paid for them and a year of therapy."

" I'm sorry. "

" Don't look at me like that ,Cap'n"

" Like what ?"

" Pity. Sorrow. Not you ,please. Of all people not you."

Cain faintly smiled. This attraction couldn't be mutual ,could it. He could see why he wanted her. She was young, fiesty , and very easy on the eyes. What could she possibly see in a rusty Tin Man with a grown son ? He had to see though ,if it was mutual . " Why me of all people ?"

She blushed. Her eyes darted in every direction but his face. He smiled fully now. It was mutual ,wasn't it. " Miss Tasha , I wanna hug you."

" I'd like that." She smiled.

He hugged her gently at first ,allowing her to decide how far they go. She tightened her grip ,then he did. Their foreheads touched. They could feel their hot breaths on each other. He touched her cheek. She was warm. Her hard breathing and flushing turned him on. He knew a turned on woman when he saw one. " I wanna kiss you but only if if your okay with this. Only if your as attracted to me as I am to you."

Tasha licked her lips. " I've wanted you from day one."

He leaned down slowly as Tasha watched with eager anticipation.He smiled wickedly. " Are you sure ?"

Tasha growled. " Your teasing me. Yes I want you, Cap'n."

" Say Cap'n ,again."

" Say Spitfire."

He pulled her even closer. His hands moved to her waist and lifted her up in the air. " My Spitfire!"

As her body inched it's way down their noses touched. " My Cap'n."

Their lips grazed gently. His lips took hers ,again allowing her to let him know how far he could go. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She moaned and parted her lips. Her tongue begged for entrance . He parted his lips and their tongues finally met. They parted only to catch their breaths. " Spitfire , we gotta stop or ,well..."

" I want you. All of you. "

" I want you too ,alot. Not like this though. I'm gonna court you ,like you should be courted. Like a lady."

" Damn your good. I can't even...damn. I think I like you a lot , Cain."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. " Wyatt ,call me Wyatt."

" Wyatt."

" May I escort you to your room ,Tasha."

" Yes ,I would like that."

They walked arm in arm to her room. He kissed her palm and then gently kissed her lip. " Sweet dreams ,Spitfire."

Tasha smiled and closed her door. Cain turned to see Jeb watching him. Cain smiled and walked over to his son. He smacked over the head. " Now that is how you treat a lady."

" Owww! Noted. " 


End file.
